Anarchitarians
Der Staat Achse aus Technokratz, Anarchistz, und Nationalistz (State Axis of Technologists, Anarchists, and Nationalists), or Anarchitarians, is a political party and organisation in the nation of Goshito. = Party Description = "Staat Achse aus Technokratz, Anarchistz, und Nationalistz (State Axis of Technologists, Anarchists, and Nationalists), or Anarchitarians, is a political party representing new world thinkers seeking absolute freedom from the historical oppressors of the world, the government and religion. We believe that faith is more properly placed in people rather than in government and through religion. We believe in no government, rather an order created of peaceful thinkers guided by natural principles and morality of human development through universal education and healthcare and freedom from perversion that harms our youth and society and old world control that regresses our society. We believe in all the principles of the United States Constitution Bill of Rights besides freedom of religion and believe they should be incorporated as natural rights. We believe in free trade, but in cultural protectionism. We don't believe in taxes, and to avoid such our party believes that a minimal number of corporations that solely sell and trade around the world to support the infrastructure and financial needs of the state are more practical, which also provide employment. They would operate as local and state corporations based on providing revenue for such improvements and financial needs and would not be for profit. We believe in institutions, councils, and organisations that have no governing power, but rather guidance power for our people. These councils organise and lead through respect earned from the people, and make recommendations and opinions regarding spending and policy. We abhor fascism and seek to create a new world society with absolute freedom. We do not believe in organised police, rather we believe in vigilante justice governed by an armed intelligent society and private security. We seek to develop outer space and other planets. We believe in a society that will defend ourselves from tyranny and enemies vehemently and use the quickest solution available to end all conflicts. We call for an end to religion and all related dogmatic institutions including government. We believe in an intelligent society of advancement through science, technology, and related inspirational art, coupled with absolute freedom, and national pride. We believe in the use of robotics for all non-brain required jobs to ease the need for immigration. As the party grows and changes, so to will the ideology and views. Defense, education, health, peace, family, friends, and fun are core values. It's rather silly that anything in the business of offering services like government forces you to pay for that which you do not want." = History = Der Staat Achse aus Technokratz, Anarchistz, und Nationalistz (State Axis of Technologists, Anarchists, and Nationalists), or Anarchitarians, is a political party that was formed in the city of Kien in the Crownland of Hulstria in the state Goshito in 2498. Their founder was Jorg Reichel, a 26-year old philosopher, inventor, author, poet, activist, songwriter, legal aid, space exploration enthusiast, and traveler. Reichel believed that the nation of Gishoto was being led by socially and economically backwards leaders. The Anarchitarians are headquartered in Kien, Hulstria. Following the 2500 elections which saw their first electoral gains, they opened satellite offices in Kaiserburg, Philipstadt, Grünesdorf, and Ruhigestadt in the state of Hilgar. They also opened satellite offices in Port William in Budenlar, Graafsburg in Mitrania, Maximilliandorf in Kuratha, and one additional office in Hulstria in Nova Reynoldia. Initial Legislation The Anarchitarians suffered legislative defeats initially because of having no representation in the Diet. Among their first offering of legislation that failed were attempts to deregulate space travel, end research testing on animals, eliminate corporate taxes, legalise and deregulate cloning technologies, end national funding of police, restore private property rights, remove governmental policy on religion, tax religious institutions, make religion in schools optional, recognise Yule, honor the Gishoto football team for winning the world championships, deregulating the fishing industry, privatise some healthcare while keeping free public healthcare available, end beer control, end child labor, and privatise farms. However, even without political power, the Anarchitarians put themselves on national political stage with landmark legislative victories. They led the way in legalising cannabis use, ending gun control, legalising euthanasia, and deregulating cultural controls. Natural Pain and Stress Remedy Act of 2498 The Anarchitarians scored their first legislative victory in May of 2499. With the passage of the bill they offered called the Natural Pain and Stress Remedy Act of 2498, cannabis was legalised for medical and recreational purposes by a vote of 276-186. Gun Owners Freedom Act The Anarchitarians spearheaded this legislation called the Gun Owners Freedom Act which restored the rights of gun owners to purchase, keep, and bear arms freely in Gishoto, which won by a landslide vote in the Diet 428-34. First Elections In 2500 The Anarchitarians scored their first election victories, gaining 61 seats in the Federal Diet, receiving 12.39% of the vote and finishing 4th out of the 8 parties. Jorg Reichel won 13.21% of the vote in the Archon presidency, finishing 5th out of 7 candidates. The Anarchitarians strongest showing came in Hilgar, with their worst in Mitrania. Proceeding Elections = Party Leaders = 1st Leadership Council 2498- = Party Finances = {| |- style="background-color:#228B22" |'Year' |'Raised' |'Expenses' |'Cash On Hand' |- |2498 |$34000 |align="left"|-1000 |align="left"|+33000 |- |2499 |$13000 |align="left"|0 |align="left"|+46000 |- |2500 |$1000 |align="left"|-5500 |align="left"|+41500 |-